Ninjas Way
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: Feng has been hurt since young by her own village will she be able to heal make friends and meet people that will not harm her?
1. information of characters

**I don't own Naruto or its character!**

**This will be information about the main two characters.**

Name: Koga Akuma  
Age:16 1/2  
Species: Human  
Gender: Male  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Blood Type: AB +  
Birthday: November 14  
Personality: Joyful, cruel in battle ,strong spirited  
Good Trait(s): kind, wise, strong  
Bad Trait(s): gullible  
Like(s): fighting  
Dislike(s): Stupidity  
Hobby(ies): Cooking  
Fear(s): Cynophobia  
Strength(s): creative  
Weakness(es): corrupted vision in right eye  
Personal Quote: I will protect those who can't protect themselves

History: Was born into a high ranking family and was groomed for 3 years until an unknown tragedy struck his home. The rest of his life is still unknown to him because those who took him in kept it from him so those scars would never surface again.

Clan Info  
Clan Name: Akuma  
Symbol: Twin scythes connected by chain and crossed

History: Have been known for taming minor demons and spirits to do what they are told.

Specialty:

Jutsus/Techniques:  
Kekkei Genkai: Demonic Merge Jutsu

Status: Dead with few survivors

Clan Appearance

-Skin Tone: Light Olive tone to dark chocolate skin

-Markings:  
-Hair color(s): Commonly Black  
-Eye color(s): Violet to Red with slits

Looks and Appearance  
Body Type/Looks: Lithe ,light muscles  
Height: 5 ft 4in~ 5ft 7in  
Weight: 125lb~140lbs  
Makeup/Facepaint: None  
Hairstyle(s): Spiked, comes down in the back  
Accessories: Hoop earring (left ear),ruby ring (right middle finger).  
Scent: crisp roses  
Scars or Tattoos: Dragon Tattoo on Left arm, scar on right side of face over the eye  
Jewelry and/or Piercings: see accessories

Relationships  
Parent(s): Deceased  
Sibling(s): Unknown  
Relative(s): Deceased  
Best Friend(s):  
Friend(s):  
Sensei(s): Adoptive Father  
Student(s): None  
Crush(es)/Spouse/Bf/Gf: Kiba Inuzuka  
Rival(s): None  
Enemy(ies): The one who killed his family  
Pet(s): Demons (Tiger, Panther, Eagle)

Favorites/Least Favorites

Food(s): Steak, shrimp,rice,  
Drink(s): Teas  
Color(s): Black, blue, silver  
Season(s): Winter  
Time of Day: Night  
Weather: Sunny, Snowy  
Flower: Rose  
Animal: Wild cats/ dogs

Ninja Information  
Birth Village: Unknown  
Current Village: Rebirth  
Academy Graduation Age: 13  
Chūnin Promotion Age: 14  
Rank: Anbu  
Ninja Status: Villager  
Are you in the Akatsuki?: No  
Bijuu [Tailed Beast]?: No  
Teammates: Changes  
Sensei: Adoptive Father  
Nindo: Protect the weak  
Chakra Element: Fire  
Weapon(s): Katana, short blade, hidden knives , claws

Jutsu's  
Ninja Arts: Demonic Taming Jutsu  
Kekkei Genkai : Demonic Merge  
Fire Style: Combusting Rose Jutsu  
Fire Style: Flame Fist  
Fire Style: Nova Burst

NINJA STATS

1 - 5: Horrible  
6 - 8: Below average  
9 - 10: Average  
11 - 13: Above average  
14 - 16: Talented  
17 - 18: Gifted [This is Sannin level]

Strength in Jutsu  
Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]: 15  
Genjutsu [illusion techniques]: 12  
Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]: 10  
Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]: 18  
Doujutsu [eye techniques]: 4  
Kinjutsu [forbidden techniques]: 9  
Fuuinjutsu [sealing techniques]: 16

Strength in Missions  
Intelligence:17  
Wisdom:11  
Strength : 13  
Agility: 16  
Dexterity: 6  
Stamina : 10  
Constitution: 5  
Charisma []: 10  
Comeliness: 11  
Chakra Control: 13  
Cooperation:14

Name: Feng

Age: 18

Species: human

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Blood Type: O

Birthday: October 31

Personality: kind, cold, cunning, sarcastic

Good traits: patient, good listener, creative, reliable

Bad traits: minds always on trouble or ways to cause trouble, lazy, dominating

Likes: pranks, fire, alone time, steam buns

Dislike: idiots, loud people, rain, gossip

Hobbies: observing people, scaring/pranking them, reading

Fears: being abused

Strength: stealth, reflexes, observation skills

Weakness: using someone she cares about against her

Personal quote: "live as today was the last day."

History: Feng was raised by the elders of the village because they found her outside on their door only a few minutes since birth. They tried to find her parents but nobody knew anything even the hospital since she was not born in it. So they decided to raise her and teach her when she was able to open her eyes, villages visited asking for advice from the elders and were also niece to her when they saw her. One day that Feng was tired from studying she wanders off to the dungeons that were underneath the temple. There she found a door that was cover in old seals she was curious and touched the door making the seals burn and disappear opening the door. She went inside and saw a phoenix with red, orange and yellow feathers mix with parts of him on fire, the phoenix opened his orange sunset eyes and look at her curiously. Feng then became friends with him who told her his name was 'Nix' they spend time talking that she mention about him leaving this place but he said that he was chained there and he needed to be sealed in someone so Feng smiled and touched him unconscious sealing him in her which the mark being a pic of a phoenix in black delicate lines on her back it was like it was burned into her from the red around the mark. After that the elders came rushing in to see her clothes burned on the back revealing the burning mark on her, they were more worry about her wellbeing than mad at what she did. Somehow the news of what she did was known in the village who cause and out roar about it they want her gone as the elders try to stop them they still got to her and beat her every time.

Looks: long black hair that reaches to her mid back, pale skin from lack of sunlight, fragile body from all the beatings in which the marks and scars heal after a while because of Nix, tall with curves, black eyes that feels like they go on forever.

Height: 5'9

Weight: 120

Hairstyle: loose or sometimes tie in a low ponytail

Scent: burn spices

Marks: the phoenix mark on her back which clothes cover it

Parents: none

Siblings: none

Relative: none. Just the elders who raise her.

Best friend: Nix and Chaos (black panther summon)

Sensei: elders

Enemy: everyone

Food: steam buns

Drinks: water

Color: black, red, green, silver

Season: winter

Time of day: night

Weather: cloudy

Flower: lotus

Birth village: Rebirth village

Current village: Rebirth village

Academy graduation: 5

Chunin promotion: 7

Rank: Anbu

Bijju: phoenix in her

Chakra: fire

Weapons: katana, small dagger

Jutsus:

Fire style: Rasengan

Shadow clone jutsu

Summoning jutsu

Phoenix jutsu

Phoenix flower jutsu

Hellfire technique

Cremation technique

Great fire majestic annihilation

Eternal flames

Sealings: memory earsing seal, chakra draining seal

Taijutsu: martial arts

Ninjutsu: 17

Genjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 16

Kinjutsu: 12

Fuuinjutsu: 14

Intelligence: 16

Wisdom: 18

Strength: 13

Agility: 16

Dexterity: 13

Constitution: 17

Charisma: 6

Chakra control: 17

Cooperation: 14

Name: Kiza Inuzuma  
Age:16 1/2  
Species: Human  
Gender: Female  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Blood Type: O  
Birthday: August 23rd  
Personality: loner, always willing to fight, strong spirited, hot head  
Good Trait(s): caring, wise, strong  
Bad Trait(s): bad tempered  
Like(s): fighting  
Dislike(s): Stupidity  
Hobby(ies): training  
Fear(s): snakes  
Strength(s): creative  
Weakness(es): not able to trust people  
Personal Quote: I will fight for the sake of my friends. If you hurt them I will kill you.

History: Grew up learning to fight. Her brother betrayed her along with her best friend and now she has trust issues. Not willing to let most people into her world any one lucky enough to has an honest and loyal friend. When her brother betrayed her she couldn't stand being in the leaf anymore so she left and ended up in the rebirth village.

Clan Info  
Clan Name: Inuzuma  
Symbol: Two headed wolf

History: Have been known for summoning wolf beasts but specializes in hand to hand combat and beast transformation.

Specialty:

Jutsus/Techniques: beasts transformation  
Kekkei Genkai:  
Status: decent amount of clan members  
Clan Appearance

-Skin Tone: tannish

-Markings:  
-Hair color(s): Commonly Black  
-Eye color(s): amber gold

Looks and Appearance  
Body Type/Looks:  
Height: 5 ft 5in~ 5ft 7in  
Weight: 125lb~130lbs  
Makeup/Facepaint: None  
Hairstyle(s): hair that rests on shoulder  
Accessories: wood carved wolf neckalace  
Scent: doggish  
Scars or Tattoos: scar going down right cheek all the way to the chin  
Jewelry and/or Piercings: see accessories

Relationships  
Parent(s): Father (alive) Mother (unknown)  
Sibling(s): Brother  
Relative(s): Deceased  
Best Friend(s): none  
Friend(s): none  
Sensei(s): Uncle  
Student(s): None  
Crush(es)/Spouse/Bf/Gf: none  
Rival(s): None  
Enemy(ies): brother  
Pet(s): Her favorite demon to summon

Favorites/Least Favorites

Food(s): Ramen (fav) tuna (none fav)  
Drink(s): lemon tea  
Color(s): green  
Season(s): Spring  
Time of Day: Night  
Weather: Sunny, Snowy  
Flower: Rose  
Animal: dogs, wolves

Ninja Information  
Birth Village: Leaf  
Current Village: Rebirth  
Academy Graduation Age: 11  
Chūnin Promotion Age: 13  
Rank: Anbu  
Ninja Status: Villager  
Are you in the Akatsuki?: No  
Bijuu [Tailed Beast]?: No  
Teammates: Changes  
Sensei: uncle  
Nindo: Protect the weak  
Chakra Element: ice  
Weapon(s): Katana, long blade, hidden knives

Jutsu's  
Ninja Arts: Demonic beast transformation  
Kekkei Genkai : Demonic Merge

NINJA STATS

Strength in Jutsu  
Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]: 15  
Genjutsu [illusion techniques]: 9  
Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]: 10  
Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]: 18  
Doujutsu [eye techniques]: 9  
Kinjutsu [forbidden techniques]: 16  
Fuuinjutsu [sealing techniques]: 10

Strength in Missions  
Intelligence:17  
Wisdom:10  
Strength : 16  
Agility: 18  
Dexterity: 6  
Stamina : 14  
Constitution: 5  
Charisma []: 10  
Comeliness: 11  
Chakra Control: 13  
Cooperation:10


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the naruto characters!**

Chapter 1

Intro

A little boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes which had tears in them falling down and wetting his cheeks which had whiskers marks on both of them. Was running toward the forest just outside his village because the villagers called him monster and they did not want him in their village. The boy kept on running still he reached a clearing where he notice a girl about his age who was cover in injuries from head to toe even some that went inside her clothes that hide them. The boy wiped his eyes before walking slowly toward the girl when he was close to her he said "…Hello…" softly so he did not scare her but the girl looks at him with her cold black eyes in which he stared nervously into that just by looking into them he was lost in them that when she said "What do you want?" in a hash voice almost made him freeze on the spot from fright that it took him a moment to say "I .. just wanted… to make… sure... you were….alright?" she glares at him making him want to hide from her stare as she says "I'm fine leave me alone."

The boy takes other look at her injuries before leaving after he is gone she starts to relax when a voice in her say 'Did you really had to tell him to leave? He was worry about you' she roll her eyes at his words as she thinks 'Right Nix they worry before using that against me later on.' Nix couldn't argue with that because her once caring village was the ones that gave her the injuries just for the simple fact that she became friends with Nix who accidently attacked her village because he was mad and sad from what happened to his friend. After a few minute the boy came back out of breath with some things in his arms he walked toward the girl that gave him a surprise look since she did not expected him to come back that fast or come back at all.

When he got close she saw that the things in his arms where medical things like bandages, gauzes some disinfecting cream. The girl looks from the item to him who had a smile on his face as he said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You?" she looks at him in the eye and say "Feng foxy." He looks at her at the nickname when he says "Foxy?" she nods and points at him. He shrugs and puts the things down as he cleans her wounds softly so he doesn't hurt her. While she looks at him confuse 'Why is he doing this?' she thinks in which she feels Nix smile and say 'See he does care if he did not then he would not have come.' she nods as she continues to watch him work when he is done he looks at her face and says "How you feel?" she looks down shyly as she mumbles "Fine thanks to you." He gives her a goofy smile.

The next few days they meet in the same place with Naruto always bringing bandage and more for Feng who always came back hurt. He was curious on how she was always getting hurt that one day when he was going to ask her she showed up with more fresh wounds and in a hurry when she saw him she quickly said "Leave please they are coming." He starts to worry that he says "What you mean?" she looks behind her before putting her hand on his forehead and saying "Sorry Foxy but it's for your own good!" everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't one any of the naruto characters!**

Chapter 2

Kiza P.O.V

I wake up in the house they put me in after entering this village the day before. I remember being told to meet at the temple. Something about a mission and that I would get new teammates. I sigh with deep regret and touch the scar on my cheek. How long had it been since I was a part of a team. The memory seemed distant now. Almost like it wasn't my own. Reluctantly I get up. I walk to the bathroom and notice that someone had placed clean clothes by the door. I change quickly and decide to skip breakfast. I didn't feel like eating. I hadn't for a while. The memories that would find their way back into my thoughts made me sick to my stomach. I walk down the alleys ways to the temple. I notice a boy a year or so younger than me standing in front with an old man. I walk up and the man smiles at me 'ah kiza good to see you again welcome." I don't say anything. I turn to look at the boy who seems to not be enjoying himself either. The man leads us in and we follow.

Koga P.O.V

I wake up to something falling onto my face. It was soft as cotton but smooth like silk. I sat up and my demon sat on my head. As usual Tigre liked to pop into my room to wake me, I can never understand that tiger demon. He had black fur with orange stripes, he might be small now but he could become the size of a horse when ready to fight. Truth be told he is my favorite demon because he is playful unlike the others. I got out of bed and took him off my head; with a simple hand sign he disappeared into a puff of smoke as usual. I go to the small mirror on the wall and shake my hair slightly. I take a look at my scar over my eye because of this my vision is not as great as it could be but I find a way to make things work. I just wish I knew how it happened.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the naruto character!**

Chapter 3

Feng P.O.V

I was lying on the roof top of the temple which my ANBU mask still on; on the floors below me the elders were speaking to two other new ANBU who will be in a team with me being the leader. I sight as I relax on the roof top when one of the elders opened the window and yelled "Killer fire! Get down here!" I groan as I get up and stretch my tired limbs before jumping down from the roof top and swinging into the open window in a room where two other people were there not counting the elder you was shaking his head at me. He sights and says "Good that you could have joined us. Now then this is Kiza Inuzuma and Koga Akuma." I look toward the girl with shoulder length black hair, amber eyes that were looking at me with mistrust as I curiously look at her scar that on her right cheek going down to her chin as I wonder how she got it. I then look toward the boy who had violet and red slit eyes that go along his spiky black hair but what caught my attention was that he also has a scar right side of face over the eye.

'So they also did not have a good childhood just like me. ' I think and look back at the elder that started to say "And this is Killer fire which yes is her code name if you two want to find out more about her then you just have to ask her. But for now a mission was given to Killer fire in which you three will go and work as a team meaning Killer fire that you will also help them not only evaluate them is that understood?" I roll my eyes at him but since none can see my face I just nod. He looks at each of us for a moment before sighting and leaving the room. I sight and say "Well then now that the old man gone let me find the scroll that has the mission info." as I walk to the desk in the corner "But did not he gave it to you?" I hear Koga say as I grab random paper that is not what I'm looking for and throw it over my shoulder as I say "Nope I was napping after a long mission." And throw more useless paper away as Kiza says "Are not you supposed to be given time to rest before being send off in a mission?" I find the mission scroll and turn around to face them as I say "Nope they say it's better if I'm not in the village that much." Before going to read the scroll but still catching how her expression changes into one of wonder same as Koga. After I finish reading I say "Well the mission is that we have to get an important scroll that might have some important jutsu. But to get it we will have to find and kill Miyamoto Chikao who right now is in possession of it. So tomorrow at break of dawn meet me at the village entrance is okay I will not tolerate tardiness is that understood?" they nod I put the scroll back on the desk while saying "Good you are dismiss." and they disappear without a word. I sight and think 'Why will the elders give such a simple mission? Hmmm maybe he is strong. Oh well who cares I better rest up since my nap was disturbed.' Leave the room to go to my room.


End file.
